Mecha-Koopa
Mecha-Koopas are enemies that appear in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Mario Party 9. They are robotical enemies that look like a cross between Bowser and a Koopa Troopa (even though they are more said to look like Bowser). In Super Mario Galaxy, Mecha Koopas appear with a different look than how they appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii/Mario Party 9. These enemies only appear in the Toy Time Galaxy as the galaxy's most common enemies. They are usually found walking about, however, when Mario/Luigi near them, they will chase them, and when close enough, they will breathe flames for a fairly long time. These enemies cannot be defeated with Mario's/Luigi's Spin move, even though they can be stunned by it. Mecha-Koopas can only be defeated by Ground Pounding them, causing them to break apart and release a Coin. Touching a Mecha-Koopa's flames, however, will cause Mario/Luigi to lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mecha-Koopas appear with a wind-up key on their back and can be encountered in Airship levels. Here, they can be found walking in a rhythmical way and must wind themselves up to keep moving (possibly). If jumped on, they wil cease all movement. After jumping on them, it is possible to pick them up and throw them, making it possible to get rid of one by throwing it off a cliff into a Bottomless Pit. However, if not picked up after a while, Mecha Koopas will wind themselves back up and continue on moving. It is to note that Mecha-Koopas cannot breathe flames in this game. However, they can still hurt Mario and the crew (Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) if they come in contact with them. Through hacking methods, it is shown that Yoshi can eat a Mecha-Koopa, but cannot jump on one. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mecha-Koopas still have their look from Super Mario Galaxy, however, they are slightly more common than before. They appear in the Cosmic Cove Galaxy during the mission, "Exploring the Cosmic Cavern", and in the Flipsville Galaxy during the mission, "Flipsville's New Digs". They attack the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy, and can still be defeated with a Ground Pound. BUT!!! In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario/Luigi can spin a Spin Drill on a Mecha-Koopa, which will also defeat it. In Mario Party 9, Mecha-Koopas only appear in the minigame, Mecha Choice. They have their look from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Anyway, in Mecha Choice, Mecha-Koopas chase players through the hallways. They will surround the player if he/she chooses the incorrect door. During the first Captain Event in Bowser Station, if there are less than 4 players, Mecha Koopas will fill up the open spaces. This means that there will always be three players for the captain to match. Gallery MP9MechaKoopa.png|Waluigi, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi and Wario are being chased by Mecha-Koopas in Mecha Choice. This is in Mario Party 9. Galaxybig 1285.jpg|Two Mecha-Koopas can be found on the Saturn Planet of the Cosmic Cove Galaxy during the mission "Exploring the Cosmic Cavern". This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mecha-Koopas.png|Mario runs toward a Mecha-Koopa in World 4 (NSMB Wii)'s Airship level. A Mecha-Koopa that has been stomped on can be seen to the left of the first Rocket Engine breathing flames in the picture. Another Mecha-Koopa can be seen beneath Mario. This is all in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Mecha-Koopa sprite.png|This picture shows a sprite of a Mecha-Koopa in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Bowserjrbots.jpg|Mario runs from two Mecha-Koopas in the Toy Time Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy.One Mecha-Koopa (the one on the left) is about to breathe flames. Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies